It is well known that a motor vehicle body roof construction includes a welded together sheet metal roof which is concealed from view of the vehicle occupant by a headliner panel. The headliner panel is typically of laminated paper, foam, and/or plastic construction and covered with a fabric which matches the interior trim of the vehicle body.
It is also well known to install a sun visor onto the vehicle roof adjacent the windshield. The sun visor typically includes a mounting bracket which is suitably attached to the roof panel.
Prior patents have proposed various snap-in mounting clips for attaching the sun visor to the roof panel. The present invention provides a new and improved snap-in sun visor retention clip of economical manufacture and improved retention performance.